L'amour dans les vestiaires
by Himiko Pocket
Summary: C'est une fanfiction yaoi sur le couple Taiga/Kuroko de l'anime Kuroko no Basket 3 Bonne lecture à tous ;-)


Taiga et Kuroko vont se retrouver dans le vestiaire tout les deux, après leur entraînement de basket. Bien que déjà très proche, s'en vraiment le vouloir ils vont faire évoluer leur relation à un tout autre niveau: celui d'amants.

Après leur entraînement, Taiga et Kuroko se rejoignirent dans le vestiaire. Mais cette fois ils sont seuls, les autres étant déjà partis pour vaquer à leurs occupations... Les deux partenaires ne s'en rendent même pas compte et commencent à se déshabiller pour une bonne douche bien méritée.

- C'était un entraînement assez intense, je suis étonné que tu es tenu le coup Kuroko! fit Taiga, un peu étonné.

- J'essai de m'améliorer encore plus...après tout je ne veux pas devenir un poids mort pour toi pendant les matchs... répondit Kuroko, en retirant son maillot et son tee-shirt.

- *Baka!* tu n'es pas aussi faible que tu le pense!

- Aïe...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fit Taiga, en se retournant.

- Rien...j'ai du me froisser un muscle pendant l'entraînement...aïeee...ça fait mal!

- Montre-moi...il ne faudrait pas laisser ça empirer. Tu as mal où? fit Taiga, en se positionnant derrière Kuroko.

- A l'épaule droite...j'ai dû trop forcé...

- Ok, laisse-moi faire!

Taiga pris la trousse de soin et sortit le gel pour les blessures musculaires. Il déposa une bonne noisette entre ces mains et commença le massage à l'endroit de la douleur.

- Hééé? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'exclama Kuroko, gêné et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles...n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être touché par quelqu'un.

- Calme-toi...je vais détendre tout ça...il vaudrait mieux éviter de laisser à cette blessure l'occasion d'empirer. D'accord? fit Taiga, amusé par sa gêne.

- OOO...ok. répondit-il, essayant de se détendre mais sans vraiment y parvenir.

Taiga poursuivit son massage, pouvant très bien sentir le coeur de Kuroko battre à vive allure. Il sera toujours aussi timide...trop mignon..., pensa Taiga avec un léger sourire. Kuroko pouvait sentir chaque mouvement des doigts de Taiga sur sa peau, la chaleur des mains de ce dernier se répendant à travers tout son corps...montant le rougissement de Kuroko à un seuil alarmant. J'ai chaud...,pensa Kuroko.

- Est-ce que ça te soulage? fit Taiga, une excitation naissante apparaissant au creux de ces reins, une excitation encore inconnu pour lui.

- Euh...oui...mais je commence à avoir mal à mon dos aussi...j'ai dû vraiment trop forcer à l'entraînement... répondit Kuroko, encore plus gêné que d'habitude. Ceci était un mensonge bien sûr, mais il voulait continuer à sentir cette mystérieuse chaleur parcourir son corps.

Pour répondre à ces attentes , Taiga fit descendre ces mains au creux de son dos, continuant son massage, en appuyant un peu plus les pouces au niveau des reins, pour le détendre un peu plus. Rien que de masser Kuroko, Taiga sentait que la chaleur augmentait dans la pièce, même lui ne savait plus trop où il en était et il s'autorisait quelques libertés.

- Tu as la peau douce Kuroko... chuchota Taiga au creux de son oreille.

- Aaah...bon... fit Kuroko, à la fois gêné et excité par la proximité de ce dernier.

- Oui... Taiga accentua la pression de ces doigts faisant lâcher un doux gémissement à Kuroko, ce qui eu pour effet de l'exciter complètement et de lui faire oublier toute raison...

Il attrapa le poignet de Kuroko, lui faisant faire un volte face et plaqua ces lèvres contre les siennes. Kuroko eu un hoquet de surprise sur le moment, mais ne le repoussa pas. Il fit passer ces bras autour du cou de Taiga et entrouvit légèrement ces lèvres, permettant à son partenaire d'approfondir leur baiser...leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se rejoindre pour un ballet endiablé. Il aurait pu continuer pendant encore longtemps, si la mort par asphyxie n'existait pas.

- Ah...Taiga...je...

- Kuroko...

Taiga rejoignit presque immédiatement leurs lèvres pour un nouveau baiser sensuel, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de mordiller et de lécher ces lèvres, tellement les gémissements que poussait Kuroko était adorable.

- Plus... gémit Kuroko, les yeux brillants.

- Kuroko...Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir... fit Taiga, de plus en plus excité.

-Ne te retiens pas...je t'en prie... répondit-il, un ton suppliant dans la voix.

Sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre, Taiga envoya promener leurs shirts et leurs boxers et fit basculer Kuroko par terre, se positionnant au dessus de lui, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Kuroko l'attira de lui-même contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, collant de nouveau ces lèvres contre celles de Taiga. Au bout de quelques minutes, Taiga rompit le baiser, pour descendre le lécher au niveau du cou, tout en le taquinant avec ses dents de temps en temps et ces mains caressant la peau blanche de son partenaire, le faisant gémir de plus en plus.

- Taiga...je suis...

- ...

Taiga se redressa et remarqua tout de suite le visage rouge pivoine de son partenaire, avant de faire glisser son regard vers l'entre-jambe de ce dernier, remarquant immédiatement son excitation déjà dur.

- Trop mignon! s'exclama Taiga, les yeux remplis de convoitise.

- Ah...ne me regarde pas...comme ça...c'est gênant... Le regard de son partenaire, le faisait rougir de plus belle.

Mais Taiga ne l'écoutait pas, ces yeux fixant toujours l'objet de sa convoitise. Après un instant, il décida de passer enfin à l'action, prenant l'érection déjà dur de Kuroko dans sa main, commençant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, pendant que ces lèvres parcourait le torse de son partenaire avant d'arriver à ces tétons, s'amusant à les lécher et à les mordiller. Kuroko n'en pouvait plus, c'étaient trop bon... On pouvait entendre ces gémissements de plaisir dans tout le vestiaire mais il s'en foutait, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête...

- Ahahah Taiga! Je vais...

- Tu vas quoi Kuroko? le questionna t-il, un sourire un peu sadique se dessinant qur ces lèvres. Pressant le sexe de son partenaire entre ses doigts.

- Aaah...continue...

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Kuroko plaça ses mains sur sa bouche pour se faire taire, mais Taiga ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et retira ses mains. Il les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête avec sa main gauche, tandis que sa main droite glisser vers l'intimité de son partenaire, avant d'y enfoncer un premier doigt pour commencer à le préparer. Kuroko ressentit immédiatement l'intrusion avant de se crisper, ce moment n'étant pas forcément plaisant pour la première fois... Mais Taiga lui fit vite oublier cette douleur en l'embrassant, faisant se concentrer son partenaire sur autre chose. Quand Taiga le jugea un peu plus détendu, il y ajouta un deuxième doigt, l'inconfort faisant vite place au plaisir pour Kuroko. Il est prêt..., pensa Taiga, au bout de quelques minutes, voyant le plaisir sur le visage de son partenaire. Il retira ses doigts pour pouvoir le prendre.

- Hn...? grogna Kuroko, quand Taiga retira ses doigts, ressentant le manque.

- Attend...je viens... Taiga avait haussé un sourcil en l'entendant grogner comme ça, il était étonné mais se fit vite pardonner.

- D'accord... répondit-il, un peu inquiet.

Taiga pris la précaution de le pénétrer en douceur, se retenant tant bien que mal de rentrer d'un seul coup en lui vu le degrès de son excitation, mais il ne voulait pas blesser Kuroko. Il attendit un petit peu avant de bouger, permettant à Kuroko de s'habituer à son intrusion dans son intimité.

- Aaah...

- Kuroko...ça va aller...? fit Taiga, un peu inquiet, ne voulant pas le faire souffrir.

- Oui...tu peux bouger... répondit-il haletant.

Taiga commença à bouger ses hanches, d'abord doucement, puis entendant les gémissements de plus en plus bruyant de son partenaire, il augmenta la cadence de ses va-et-vient en lui.

- Aaah...Taiga...encore...aaah! fit Kuroko excité, ne se préoccupant plus que l'on puisse les entendre.

- Kuroko...c'est bon...

Kuroko encercla la taille de Taiga avec ses jambes et se cambra pour mieux ressentir encore les coups de rein de son partenaire. Tout ce plaisir lui faisait tourner la tête, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête... Il va me rendre fou..., pensa Taiga au bord de la jouissance, augmentant encore la cadence pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément.

- Aaah...je vais...Taiga...

- ...moi aussi...

- Taiga...aaah...ensemble...

- Aaaaah! Taiga donna un puissant coup de rein, les faisant se libérer tout les deux en même temps.

Kuroko n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il pouvait sentir en lui le sperme chaud de son partenaire en lui, lui procurant un moment de bien-être incomparable. Taiga, quand à lui se sentait soulagé et profitait de l'instant en lui, avant de se retirer à contrecoeur.

- Est-ce que ça va? le questionna Taiga, inquiet.

- Oui... acquiesca t-il, un sourire béat sur le visage et cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

- Tant mieux! fit Taiga, avec un léger sourire.

Le lendemain...à l'entraînement...

- Kuroko? Tu as pas l'air bien? fit Taiga étonné, qui lui était encore heureux de ce qui s'était passé la veille dans le vestiaire.

- Ah bon? Et à qui la faute... répondit-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

- Hein? (ne comprend pas où il veut en venir...)

- Tu m'as bousillé les hanches! J'ai jamais ressenti une telle douleur! grogna t-il, sur un ton menaçant avant de s'éloigner vers le banc de touche.

- Oups!

Mais on va pouvoir le refaire au moins..., pensa Taiga, ayant peur que sa vie sexuelle avec Kuroko soit au point mort.


End file.
